Hair curler is a common hairdressing device. The main portion of the hair curler includes a heating component, which engages with the hair and keep the hair in certain curl state, and it pass the heat energy to the hair to style the hair after power up.
In most of the cases, hairs in different quality probably need different heating components respectively. Moreover, the heating components with different shapes or structures are requirement in order to make different hair styles. If special hair curler are respectively prepared for the hair in different quality and styles, the hair curling cost will be greatly increased.